White Leaf
by Raumoverca
Summary: Asakura Hao is born to an unkown branch of the family in England. With his new twin by his side, they first take on Hogwarts then the Tournament. How are things changed? Warning: Will contain Slash and Twincest. Rating will likely go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shaman King.

AN: For those of you reading my story Nenealo, it is not abandoned, it is being rewritten. I am not satisfied with it. Besides, my muses have turned my attention to several other story ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

Twins

Lily and James Potter were a very young couple, just a few years out of school. James was a tall, toned Auror with black hair and hazel eyes. He was loyal, brave and stubborn to a fault. Lily on the other hand, was a petite red headed Healer with a temper to match her hair and slanted green eyes whose shape were the only hint besides her size of her half Japanese heritage. It was a well known fact that her parents' marriage had its ups and downs with affairs on both side. Mr. Evans never held his step daughter against his wife, as she did not hold hers against him, for Petunia and Lily were not blood related at all.

When Lily discovered that she was pregnant with their first child, all the Marauders rejoiced that the next generation of pranksters was beginning at last. They had all been surprised a few weeks later when they had been informed that Lily was expecting twins. As far as either of them knew, twins did not run in their families. However, there was a first time for everything and they were very well off so it would not be a struggle to raise both. As such, they smiled in joy at the blessing they had been given and refurnished the nursery for twin boys rather than the single child they had first prepared for.

The Potter Twins were due in mid September, but as anyone with experience in twins knew they came early more often than not. And it was so in this case as well. Lily went into labor in the very early morning hours of July 31st, and after many hours of blood, pain, sweat, tears and threats to her husband's manhood if he ever touched her again, the first twin was born. Dorian Charlus Potter was born at 11:49 pm and was named for both James' parents Dorea and Charlus. At 11:56 pm his twin followed and after a short fierce argument between husband and exhausted wife, he was named Hadrian Briar Potter after Lily's parents Harold and Rose.

The twins were identical in nearly every way. So much so in fact, that colored bands were put around their wrists by the Healers in St. Mungos in order to tell them apart without having to use an identity spell. Lily and James could tell from the start though, because Dorian's green eyes were slanted just a bit more than Hadrian's. It was not at all noticeable when they were apart, but together you could see it if you really looked. They were beautiful children over all, what little hair was on their heads was so dark it was black and their eyes were as green as their mothers already. They were small thanks to their premature births, and already if one looked they could see that both boys had inherited all the best qualities from the many bloodlines that had mixed with the potters over the centuries. It could only be hoped that one of those lines would counteract the Potters curse of horrible hair.

The birth had been hard on Lily though, and coupled with the lingering effects of spells and curses she had been hit with in battles with the Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort and his Death Eaters; it was unlikely that she would ever conceive again. Even if she did, the birth would kill her if the pregnancy itself did not. The Healers, after informing the young couple, gave them a choice; they could sterilize Lily so there was no risk of her conceiving again, or they could take their chances against the odds. Needless to say, Lily was sterilized that night.

It was a few nights more before Lily was released and another night after before the new parents were allowed to take the twins home. Needless to say, once they arrived at Potter Manor on August 4th, a party was waiting for them, organized by the Marauders. The Order was all there, including the Longbottoms and their son born the day before the twins. The Orders leader, who held several other titles as well, waited until after the celebration when nearly everyone else had left to inform both young couples of the danger their families were in thanks to a certain prophecy made not long ago.

After several weeks of planning and preparing Lily and James left Potter Manor for one of their summer homes. It was a small two story cottage in the picturesque village of Godrics Hollow. Hidden under the Fidelius Charm, they thought that they would be safe from their enemies. A year passed quietly for them in that cottage and the twins grew like weeds as all babies do. It was clear to the parents very early on that there was something odd about the two. They always seemed to know what the other was doing, no matter where in the house each was. There rarely babbled when it was just the two of them together, it was like they had other ways of talking. But then, they were twins and magic was known to do strange things at times. It was more than possible that the boys had some kind of mind link that allowed them to communicate. Another thing though, both boys were very smart though Dorian was proving to be the smarter of the two, often helping his brother to do things he himself had just learned to do. This lead to many jokes from James about Hogwarts getting two Potters in Hufflepuff with Lily's brains.

All in all, it was a quiet and peaceful life the Potters were living, in spite of the troubled time outside their little hideaway. That is, until the betrayal and attack on Halloween. Neither saw it coming, although they did spend the day with a feeling of dread and unease hanging over them all. Dinner had just been eaten, and Lily and James were just bout to put the twins down for bed when they felt the wards fall. Although James instructed Lily to flee with the boys, both knew that she would not make it out of the house with them. She placed both boys into the crib the shared because they could not bear to be apart all night and turned to try to ward the room and barricade the three of them in, but it was too late. Voldemort had already killed James downstairs and had followed her up. Though he offered to spare her life, she refused to give up her children, the only children she would ever have. What kind of mother did he take her for anyway? As green light filled her vision, she spared one last thought for her boys and prayed that somehow they would survive.

Asakura Hao Had never expected something like this to happen to him. He never would have expected one of the men in the family, the main line at that, to have an affair with a foreign woman while on business. But it worked out well enough he supposed. After all, he had a good, kind family who had no idea who or what he was. He would be able to use a new form of energy in this body along with his Shamanic abilities. And best of all, he would never be alone again because something had caused his soul to split in his current mothers' womb so now he had a cute, innocent little twin that was determined to follow him everywhere and copy everything he did. It was a bit annoying at times but most often it was just too adorable for him to get angry about. And while it was true that his little copy was slightly weaker and less intelligent then he himself was, it was only to be expected because he was the oldest and the one that held all their memories. Harry, and wasn't that an unfit name for his cute little twin he would have to change it, only had what he shared over their link, although his Furyoku was split almost right down the middle between them. While that was a bit annoying, it could not be helped and it was not as though it could not be regained with time. Over all the good outweighed the bad in this life.

Now however, he was worried. Some strange being, for it could not be a man with its body and soul so mutilated, was attacking his new family. As he sat in the crib his mother had placed them in he felt his new father die and wrapped his arms around his innocent little brother to comfort him as he started to whimper and radiate waved of distress over their link. A moment later and the door to their room was broken in and their mothers' death followed shortly after. It was a bit sad, he would have liked see what a childhood with these two and their friends would have been like, but as it was he would have to care for himself and his other half. Not a difficult task for him.

With barely a glance at their fallen mother it was standing over them, talking some nonsense about how they would die before they became a threat to him. Finally it did something truly unforgivable; _it turned its wand on Harry_! Hao had had enough of this disgusting, loathsome creature. It would dare attempt to harm his sweet, innocent other half who was everything good and pure left in his soul! Unacceptable! It took but a thought to call Spirit of Fire to him, and it arrived in time to intercept the green spell that had killed their mother moments ago. The spell rebounded off the spirits body and back onto the caster, destroying its body and releasing its shade into the world. Unexpectedly the backlash also set fire to their room, nothing to worry about however, because Spirit of Fire would not allow harm to come to either of them.

Literally seconds later, just before he decided to order his Guardian Ghost to remove the two of them from the cottage, he heard the familiar sound of Sirius Blacks motorcycle. It took several minutes for him to reach their room, by which time he had ordered Spirit of Fire into hiding once more and the fire was working its way dangerously close to them and their fallen mother. A quick spell put the fire out, and a moment later their godfather was checking them over for injury. Before he could remove them from the house however, interference came in the form of the giant man they had only seen once before at the party to celebrate them coming home from the hospital.

After a short and surprisingly half hearted argument over the twins, Sirius showed a depressing lack of responsibility by just handing them over without making any effort to ensure the giant man was not an enemy in disguise. Then he was gone, intent on getting revenge for his friend without another thought over the safety and wellbeing of their living legacy. Nothing good would come of that, Hao was sure. He could only hope whatever happened would finally make their godfather grow up.

The giant man force fed him and his twin some sort of liquid that was apparently supposed to make them sleep. Hao allowed his twin to succumb to it, but faked sleep himself wishing to stay alert in case of more trouble. It was a long ride to their destination, and already he did not like what he was seeing. Everything looked the same here. There was no variety, no freedom, and no imagination. Everything was strict and uniform and did not bode well for the future of two boys as unique as themselves. Hao decided as soon as the old woman and even older man left he would be removing the two of them from this place. The woman's words about the type of people they were to be left with did not help matters at all. And the old man… There was something about him that set Hao on edge. He would have to keep an eye on him in the future if they ever came in contact again. And the man was not getting anywhere near his twin! Once the giant and the Woman left the old man attempted to place some spells on the two of them then left, but Hao took care of those before their affects could take hold. He had no idea what they were, but they could not be good things if he only did them after the others were gone.

Once they were alone, he called Spirit of Fire once more. It was time to go home, back to their real home Potter Manor. The House Elves should have no problem caring for the two of them, and he would need to make sure everything from Godrics Hollow was retrieved before it could be looted, or confiscated.

Years went by quietly for the twins in Potter Manor. No one had bothered to check on them at #4 so no one was aware that they had never made it in the front door. As Petunia was not blood related to Lily, the blood wards had not taken hold and Dumbledore had been forced to make due with regular wards that the twins did not need to be present to power. As such nothing registered as wrong on his monitors. He was a bit vexed that when he arrived in Godrics Hollow the next day he had not been able to find the cottage and as such could not take the invisibility cloak or the vault keys. It seemed that all the Potter properties had gone into lockdown, and he could not access them. Nor was he able to make himself magical guardian to the twins for some strange reason. It seemed that the Potters will had been read before he had even thought to seal it, and they had named someone else magical guardian. Nothing was working out quite right when it came to the Potter twins. Only one of them was supposed to live, he should have become his magical guardian and been able to retrieve the keys and cloak from the house, he should have been able to refill his depleted vaults with money from the family vault since they could easily afford it, and so many other things. He would just take comfort in the fact that they would grow up ignorant of who and what they were. There was time later to work out how to get hold of their money and Wizengamot seats.

Things were not working out well with the Longbottom boy either. While his parents were out of the picture as planned, his grandmother had taken him in. He had expected that, but he had not expected the strict, stuffy old woman to dote on him so. He was not turning out to be the downtrodden, malleable boy he wanted. He was happy and self confident and showed accidental magic very early just like the twins had. He couldn't do anything to change that either, because she had shut him out after her son and daughter in law had been attacked.

The three would be turning 11 soon, and he had plans at least for the twins. If they didn't work out, well he was a powerful and influential person, it should not be too hard to take the spare from his grandmother and break him into the role of tragic savior.

Asakura Hao woke with the sun, as he had done for as long as he could remember in every life. He stretched for a moment before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up. As usual there was a person in the bed beside him. He smiled softly as he looked down at the face of his still sleeping twin, who even now insisted on sleeping in the same bed. They both had hair so dark it might as well be black, but in the right light you could make out dark red highlights in it. Both of their hair had never been cut, and hung in a straight fall almost to their knees. Their slightly slanted green eyes hinted at some Asian blood in them, as did their small size, both being short for their age by English standards. Hao reached a hand down to brush some hair out of his twins face, taking in the soft features and pale flawless skin that had made many a person comment that they looked almost fey in appearance.

It had amused Hao over the years that they had been able to go out and about in any part of the Wizarding World in any country and had not been recognized for who they were. He could only speculate that one of the spells the old man had cast on them was meant to alter their appearance to look a certain way, because everyone expected Dorian and Hadrian Potter to look exactly like their father with their mothers eyes. The people could not be more wrong; they had inherited all the best features of the many lines that had married into the Potter family along with their mothers' eyes and size. They were, in a word, ethereal.

He shook himself from his thoughts, and proceeded to wake Naoki. He had been quite serious all those years ago when he had thought that Harry was not a good enough name for his twin. They were now Asakura Hao and Naoki, or Potter Hao and Naoki depending on where they were. He had changed Hadrian and his name as soon as he could. No disrespect to their parents but he would always be Hao, and his twin needed a name suitable for his status.

As Naoki woke reluctantly, like always, Hao rose from the bed and changed into a pair of loose black cargo pants and a silver sleeveless zip up turtleneck shirt he left unzipped at the neck black fingerless gloves and black boots with three silver buckles. Tossing an identical outfit to his half asleep twin, he waited impatiently for him to finish dressing. Today was their 11th birthday. They would be getting their letters today and would be shopping for their supplies this afternoon.

As they made their way down to breakfast, and sat to eat Hao allowed his mind to wander. When they were five he had felt a new Asakura being born, and was soon glad he had been born to Asakura Lily. No sooner had the new life been born when it was snuffed out. It seemed the family had thought the child him, and had sought to take care of things before he had a chance to become a danger. They had not known he had already been born. The poor child…

But he had done his best to raise Naoki. His sweet, innocent little twin was truly a joy to be around, especially now when he was not working so hard to be just like him. Over the past several years he had shared their memories with his twin, and he had been only a little surprised when his brother had decided that he wished to obtain a spirit of his own rather than sharing Spirit of Fire between them as Hao had first planned. The Guardian Ghost he had eventually bonded with was a nature spirit that looked like a giant, wispy blue bird shaped being that looked like it was formed of clouds and was called Spirit of Storm. Naoki gained control over air and electricity as well as the ability to fly from it, making Hao slightly jealous for all of two seconds. The he was treated to hours of amusement as Naoki struggled to control his new abilities. He was quite content with Spirit of Fire thank you.

/You seem deep in your thoughts Aniki./ Naokis' amused words flowed into his mind through their link and broke through Haos' thought, causing him to blink, startled. He came back to the present to see his Otouto standing beside him holding two parchment envelopes.

Hao smiled at his twin once more, taking the envelope from him. /Gomen nasai, Otouto-chan. I was simply remembering these past years, and wondering if our time at school will change anything./ Hao had decided years ago that his twin would learn both English and Japanese. They would need both in just a few years after all.

/I doubt it. There is nothing that can be done by now. You are Lord Potter, no thanks to that Dumbledore that was trying to steal from us. And even if they tried to contest that and your custody of me, we made sure that it would simply revert back to Kimihiro-niisan./ Naoki assured him. /We took care of everything we could think of. And for you, that is a lot./

"We can only hope it is enough." Hao said aloud, as he looked down at their letter. His was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, while his Otoutos' was addressed to Mr. N. Potter. Their home address was listed as their bedroom in the manor, and the fact that so one was beating down their wards trying to get in told him that these were form letters and no one really paid any mind to them. So they were safe enough for now.

Hao opened his and scanned over the contents of the letter and list before turning his attention on Naoki who remained standing beside him. "Most of the books and supplies listed are already available for us here. So we will only need robes and wands. That will drastically shorten our trip."

Naoki laughed, "I suppose that is a good thing. I know you cannot stand being around most people for long."

"They are tiny, insignificant, unworthy insects compared to us, Naoki." He replied. "They have…"

"I know, I know. You told me already. I have seen our memories, Aniki. You do not need to convince me when I am already on your side. How could I not be with you, we are one and the same." Naoki cut in impatiently.

"And yet, for all that we are the same, you are different than I. Is it really so surprising to you that I feel I must remind you of these thing? You hold our heart, our kindness and our compassion. You are the one that would most likely waver from our path and would decide these insects deserved a chance to redeem themselves."

"It is true that if one of us were to waver, it would be me. But I cannot see how that would come about. As a whole these humans, magical and mundane alike, are selfish, greedy beings who care nothing for anyone outside their own little bubbles and not at all for the world they are killing. There are very few exceptions to this, and it is only those exceptions that we find that I would ask you to spare." Naoki lowered his gaze to the floor. He did not like agreeing with his brother on this, but nothing he had seen of the world over the years convinced him otherwise.

Hao sighed and raised a hand to stroke his twins' hair, his intense gaze softening. "I know these facts pain you to admit. But take some comfort that there are a few years yet before it is time to act. For now, we have a shopping trip to complete and a school to attend. Freshen up; we leave in half an hour."


End file.
